


NSFW Alphabet - Jasper Hale

by littlediable



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Top Jasper Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Relationships: Jasper Hale/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	NSFW Alphabet - Jasper Hale

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Oh Jasper would definitely take his time, he’d get a warm washcloth from his bathroom, would wipe (y/n) clean, while he would place lingering kisses across her thighs. It would be important for him, to show (y/n) how much he truly cares about her, no matter how rough he had been a few minutes ago, he wanted her to feel loved and safe. Maybe he would take a bath with her, massage her shoulders and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. 

B = Body part (Their favorite body part and also their partner’s)

Jaspers favorite body part of his would probably be his hands, even though some battle scars were gracing his skin, they’d only show what he had been through, trying to survive for the past century. 

He would be in love with (y/n)s thighs, the way she’d be able to wrap them around his waist, pull him closer, while he would grasp them with two hands, nails clawing into her skin, leaving marks behind. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…I’m a disgusting person)

The vampire would love to cum inside of (y/n), he’d be obsessed with the warmth that would spread through both of their bodies, the way it would drip out of her core, the moment he was pulling out, definitely a sight to see.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

I wouldn’t call it a dirty secret, but Jasper definitely would have his fantasies about seeing (y/n) in a pair of good cowboy boots. 

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Jasper wouldn’t be as experienced before he met (y/n), of course he’d have a few flings here and there, but nothing serious, where he’d be able to explore his wild side. He wouldn’t be a lost cause though, Jasper would know how to pleasure (y/n), he’d have her body memorized, would know how to push her over the edge, how to tease her. 

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

Doggy style all the way, Jasper would grasp (y/n) hips, skin slapping against hers, he’d be able to reach places deep inside of her, tease her sweet spot with every thrust. But, he wouldn’t say no to (y/n) being on top either, the way he’d be able to grab her boobs, let (y/n) take control for a few minutes. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)

As goofy as Jasper could be, most of the time his darker, rougher side would come out to play, pleasuring (y/n) was something he’d take very seriously. Of course, if both of them were in a good mood, there could escape some giggles here and there. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Jasper certainly wouldn’t have any problems with a fast growth of hair, he’d keep it nice and clean though. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

I would call it a good balance between romantic and dominant, Jasper would certainly adore making love to (y/n), take his time with her, shower her with love, but he’d struggle with letting loose and not control every little aspect. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcannon)

Jasper wasn’t one for jacking off, after all, (y/n) would be by his side 24/7, there would be no need for it. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Oh boy, where should we start? First off, Jasper definitely would have the hots for the major kink, he would love to be called that by her, reflecting his dominant side. Jasper would also love to tie (y/n) up, restricting her from moving around too much, just like he’d choke her, if he’d be in the mood for it. Maybe even knife play, the risk of losing control, tiptoeing around such a dangerous situation, it would urge him on, intensify his desire. 

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)

Somewhere where nobody would disturb their peace, his bed, if the family was out hunting, in the back of his car, maybe even in the woods, a place where both would feel comfortable. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Well, what doesn’t motivate him, should be a proper question. (Y/n) would know how to tease him, how to get him into the mood, maybe he’d need to prove to her once again, who she’d belong to, out of jealousy or maybe just because lovely (y/n) had been a brat that day. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Probably pegging, anything where toys would be involved, also Jasper wouldn’t be a fan of anal in general. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

He wouldn’t say no to (y/n) going down on him, but he would definitely reward her afterwards. Just like with anything else, Jasper would take his time, would know how to properly curl his fingers, to gaze her sweet spot, he’d suck on her clit, while he’d pound his fingers in and out of (y/n)s core. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)

Rough, rough, rough, Jasper would only make love to her, if both of them were in the mood for it, maybe he’d even use it as a reward, if (y/n) had been an exceptionally good girl that day. He would prefer to absolutely w r e c k (y/n), pounding into her, while he was marking her skin with his fingers. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinion on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Jasper wouldn’t be a fan of hurrying things, don’t get me wrong, (y/n) and Jasper could go for it literally anywhere, anytime, but only if they were in a safe spot, where nobody would walk in on them. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Maybe behind closed doors, experimenting with new positions, ropes and handcuffs, but only things both would feel comfortable with. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

I mean, our boy is a vampire, he wouldn’t get tired, he could go for it for days on end, if only (y/n) wouldn’t pass out from exhaustion. Jasper would last pretty long, always trying to make her cum first. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

No, why would he use them, if he could pleasure her just as good, even better than that. 

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)

He would be a master at teasing (y/n), he’d love to see her struggle in public, trying to control her desire, her emotions, but he would lose his patience quite quickly. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Both (y/n) and Jasper would be pretty vocal, there would be no need to swallow down any moans, he would want to hear her, knowing that he was the one, that was pleasuring her this good. 

W = Wild Card (I chose: Nicknames you call him/ he calls you )

He’d call (y/n) darlin’, nothing goes beyond “darlin’”, accent thick as he’d call her that. She would call him “love” or “major”, only behind closed doors though. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Only one word to describe him: impressive. 

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Uh, let me tell you, definitely high, he’d be obsessed with (y/n), thinking about hovering above her and pounding into her nonstop. 

Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Don’t think we need to cover that one, do we?


End file.
